harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter (TFJ)
|homeworld=*Earth *Medriaas |birth=1980 AD Before 7000 BBY |death=Sometime after 6900 BBY |status= |blood= |marital= |alias= |title= |species=Human |subspecies= |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=*Black *Grey |eyes=Dark green |skin=Pale |cyber= |family= |era= |clan= |kajidic= |affiliation=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Exiles *Sith Empire |caste= |domain= |masters=Unidentified Jedi |apprentices= }} Harry James Potter was a Human male Jedi Knight who was exiled from the Jedi Order following the Hundred-Year Darkness. Hailing from a different time period, Harry was the son of wizards James and Lily Potter, having arrived in Republic space in the years preceding the Second Great Schism due to an accident involving a magical artefact. In time he came in contact with the Jedi, who found him to be Force-sensitive and brought him to a Jedi temple to be trained in the ways of the Force. Eventually, Harry passed all his trials and became a Jedi Knight. At some point during the early stages of the Hundred-Year Darkness, he became involved with the growing Dark Jedi of Ajunta Pall, many of which had been his close friends before having joined Ajunta Pall's forces. This close association with many of those who had abandoned the Jedi Order made other Jedi suspicious of him, and Harry's continuous contact with the Dark Jedi led to an ultimatum from the Jedi High Council - either he would forsake the Dark Jedi, or he would be expelled from the Jedi Order and imprisoned by the Galactic Republic for treason. Instead of complying with the orders of the Council, Harry joined the Dark Jedi and in time became one of the leading figures of the war. During this period, he grew to dislike his first and last names, associating them with a period of his life that would never return. Curiously enough, that did not stop him from adopting the surname "Peverell", after the three brothers of Harry's favourite story when he was a young wizard, becoming known as James Peverell instead. He was amongst the surviving Dark Jedi who were defeated and captured during the Battle of Corbos. Exiled from Republic space, Harry and his fellow exiles came upon Korriban and its native Sith, whom they enslaved after Ajunta Pall executed Graush and took control of Korriban, becoming the first Dark Lord of the Sith. As such, Harry and his fellow exiles were christened as the Lords of the Sith, and he was amongst the few Ajunta Pall selected to be part of his newly formed Sith Council. In the years that followed, Harry watched as his fellow exiles either fought amongst themselves for power, or became hermits in pursuit of knowledge. When Sorzus Syn and Broodica ascended to become the second and third Dark Lords of the Sith respectively, Harry continued to be a member of their Sith Councils. After orchestrating the downfall of Broodica, Harry took control of the Sith Empire, becoming the fourth Dark Lord of the Sith. During his reign, he focused on expanding the borders of the empire, conquering and colonizing over fifty habitable star systems in the regions near Korriban and Ziost. At some point, Harry gathered a large enough number of followers and left the Sith Empire in search of his homeworld. His disappearance caused a power vaccum amongst the Sith, leading to a small civil war that ended with the ascension of a new Jen'ari. By the time of the Great Hyperspace War, he was remembered at the second longest reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, with only Marka Ragnos surpassing him. Biography Early life and accident Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix at the height of Voldemort’s campaign of terror. From birth, he lived in hiding with his parents after Voldemort marked them for death. They lived in the village of Godric's Hollow, in a home put under the Fidelius Charm for their protection, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. They had planned to make Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but on his advice, changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed the family for his master. On Halloween, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, and after disposing of James and Lily Potter, he attempted to kill the young Harry. However, the curse used by Voldemort somehow turned on its master, rendering Voldemort both powerless and bodiless, while leaving Harry with a small wound on his forehead, which later became a lightning-bolt shaped scar. At this, Harry was taken to the house of his maternal aunt, where he would live for the next years, eventually discovering his origins after receiving a letter from Hogwarts School. Joining the Jedi Order The Hundred-Year-Darkness Exile on Korriban Guided through the Stygian Caldera by Sorzus Syn, who had spent years collecting rumors about the legendary Kingdom of the Sith, Harry and the other Dark Jedi eventually reached Korriban, a planet strong in the dark Side of the Force and home to the Sith people. After arriving on Korriban, homeworld of the pureblood Sith, they landed in the Valley of the Sleeping Kings. Initially the Sith, under their king Hakagram Graush, greeted the Exiles with hostility; however, the Dark Jedi were able to use their superior technology, lightsabers, and Force knowledge to foil their attempts. The Dark Jedi then suborned Graush's Shadow Hand to their side, with the result that Graush was betrayed to the Dark Jedi and was executed by their leader Ajunta Pall, who used Graush's own war sword to do the deed. After which, Pall took Graush's place as leader of the Sith. The Dark Jedi, referred to as "Jen'jidai", became the first Sith Lords, with Pall becoming the first Dark Lord of the Sith. The former Jedi then took the knowledge of the Sith and made it their own, and created the first Sith Empire. It was around this time that Harry decided to alter his name. Aware of his family's history and connections to the semi-legendary Peverell family, Harry adopted the name "James Peverell", seeing his original name as part of a chapter of his life that had ended years before. One of Harry's major projects was the expansion of the newly formed Sith Empire through either colonisation or conquest of other worlds. Although his efforts led to the discovery and establishment of new hyperlanes in the Stygian Caldera, Harry recognized that fully exploring the region would require a few centuries. Amongst the many worlds discovered by Harry's efforts was Medriaas, which he used as his personal base of operations. Disappearance and legacy After a nearly fifty years ruling over the Sith Empire, Harry enacted a plan he had devised years prior. Amassing a large enough group of Sith followers, the Dark Lord departed the Sith Empire in secret, travelling into the Unknown Regions in search of his homeworld. Before this happened, Harry had greatly expanded the borders of the fledgling Sith Empire, while also pioneering the nascent fusion of the native Sith magic and the abilities of the Jedi Knights. Although he had authored numerous works on Sith sorcery, the most famous was the Peverell Codex. This holocron would have several owners before the Great Hyperspace War, where it fell in the hands of the Jedi Order following the cataclysmic defeat of the Sith Empire at the hands of the Republic and was stored within the Black Vaults in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, before being recovered alongside many other Sith artefacts by a restored Sith Empire during the Sacking of Coruscant at the end of the Great Galactic War. Amongst the Sith, Harry's bloodline survived in Medriaas and was spread to the other worlds of the Sith Empire, producing both prestigious and lesser known Sith Lords. Amongst these were Dramath and his bastard son Tenebrae, who became known to the galaxy as the infamous Vitiate, who ruled as emperor of a revitalized Sith Empire that emerged in the centuries after the Great Hyperspace War. Appearances * }} Category:Potter family Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith Lords of the Sith Empire Category:Sith sorcerers Category:Sith alchemists Category:Fallen Jedi